Hinata The Dicloninus
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: During Naruto's three year training Hinata is already training and she is getting a new power and new bloodline by coming to terms with a dicloninus that is a spirit... what will happen to the sweet and kind hinata we all knew and love? but she is using her new found power and new personality to protect naruto from the akatsuki and any who threatens him. Be warned blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another elfen lied fanfic crossing with naruto but this one will be different this time, Hinata was returning from her mission she was on her way to konoha only to stumble at a clothing store to get a pair of white neko ears ( Dicloninus Horns) to look cute for naruto only for the ears to awaken and awakened a spirit within the horns. What happens when she puts them on? . I have named this story Hinata the Dicloninus. I hope you enjoy because there will be blood and gore slight yandere hinata, strong hinata and sort of dark hinata in this fic I am paring her with Naruto. Let's see will hinata ever be the same again lets find out? This will take place in the shippuden skip when Naruto returns from his training with jiraiya.**

"Normal Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Kyuubi/ Lucy"**

 _ **Kyuubi/ Lucy thoughts."**_

Chapter One: The Horns?

* * *

( (In a clothing Store in a small village)

Hinata had just completed her mission that tsunade commanded her to do before she could return to konoha she wanted to go shop for some things for herself. She brought her some clothes and some cinnamon rolls she had made one more stop at another store where she glanced at some neko ears.

To her the ears looked cute and wondered if naruto would see her wearing ears like that making her cute she almost wanted to buy a skimpy cat costume but blushed in embarrassment at the thought of wearing something so lewd she didn't want jiraiya putting her in his book and didn't want other men seeing what she has been hiding under her coat she had saved that for her naruto-kun. She was also aware of her team mate kiba looking at her lately ever since naruto went on his three year training with jiraiya kiba has been trying to see if he could bag hinata before naruto could get the chance too but needless to say she has been a little distant from kiba and has been near shino she didn't want him she wanted naruto and naruto only.

" Excuse me sir... how much are those ears?" Asked Hinata while the store owner turned to her with a smile

" Oh these ears? they are 500 ryo you want them?" Asked The store owner as he got the ears and waited for the money.

" Y-Yes I want them sir" she smiled as she grabbed her wallet and paid for the ears.

" Thank you for coming have a nice day miss." He said with a warm smile as she waved and walked off to the Inn since in the morning she was going to konoha to report to the hokage.

( Land of Fire Inn)

Hinata was taking a shower as she bathed herself after she washed herself she walked out with a towel wrapped around her she put on her pj's before she could do anything she glanced at the ears... she picked them up and put them on her head going to the mirror to see if she looked cute with them on she touched the ears feeling that they were solid.

" Why are these ears solid?" Hinata wondered

For a minute she felt chakra radiating from the ears.

 **" Well Well Well... looks like I've found another vessel... who has touched my horns" Said a Cold Female voice.**

" W-Who S-Said That!?" Hinata stuttered

 **" Me of course Human" The voice said as a visage of her was infront of hinata causing the shy hyuuga girl to stare in shock.**

The woman who was speaking to hinata wore a white vest and green shorts her eyes were very dark pink so was her hair that had the same horns that hinata got.

" W-W-Who a-are you?" she stuttered

 **" I am Lucy... the queen of the dicloninus, Former clan head to the dicloninus clan... you human?" Lucy asked.**

" Hin-Hinata Hyuuga... former heir to the hyuga clan..." Hinata said meekly.

 **" Hyuuga Clan i see? well it is nice meeting you hinata..." Lucy said in a monotone**

 **" May i ask why do you have my horns?" Lucy asked**.

" H-Horns? i thought they were cat ears..." Hinata replied confused while lucy shook her head.

 **"No those are my horns... what do you want with my horns hinata?" Lucy asked with narrowed eyes.**

" I-I just wanted to look cute for naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she looked down causing lucy to raise a brow.

 **" Who is this naruto-kun you speak of... he seems pretty special to you..." Lucy asked**

" He is my... my... crush..." she said with a blush.

 **"I can see that... and the boy doesn't notice you does he?" Lucy wondered.**

" He does... its just... i don't have the courage to tell him how i feel... I'm just worried that he'll reject me..." Hinata said with a sad look.

 **" May i ask why is that?" Lucy asked.**

" Because...I'm just too weak... and not strong enough to protect him... those akatsuki are already trying to hunt him down.. taking away his tailed beast..." Hinata said causing Lucy's eyes to widen in shock.

 **" Your crush is a jinchuurki?" Asked Lucy with shocked eyes only for hinata to nod.**

" Y-Yes... and i wish i could help him... in some way." Hinata looked down sadly

 **" You really care for him... that much... then i will offer you a deal to become powerful..." Lucy said causing hinata to look up in hope.**

" What is it? i'll do anything to be strong for naruto-kun and protect him from the akatsuki!" Said Hinata

 **" If you want power to protect your loved one... you will have to become a dicloninus..." Lucy said simply with no emotion.**

" What should i do... to become a dicloninus...?' Asked Hinata with determination.

 _ **" This Human really cares for her loved one... maybe i will give her what she wants." Stated Lucy in thought**_

 **" Very well since you care for your loved one i will give you the power of a diclonius meaning that you must wear my horns if you keep them on for a full day... the horns will stay connected to your skull, once it's connected i will be apart of you... and teach you what i know but this also comes a price..." Lucy said grimly.**

" What price is that?" Asked Hinata

 **" That once me and you merge... you will no longer be the shy weak girl you are now... you will be more like me... cold and dangerous... your shy shell will be broken and you will grow to become a new person with confidence and loyality are you sure you want to do this?" Said Lucy**

" I accept your terms... i will do what ever it takes to protect naruto-kun... train me lucy-sensei i want no longer want to be weak i want to become a Dicloninus." Said Hinata with more determination.

 **Lucy smiled as she glanced at her new student**

 **" I won't go easy on you in this training so you better give me all you got." Lucy said with a smirk.**

" I promise I will Lucy-sensei when do I put the horns on?" Hinata asked.

 **"Put them on now and leave them on... remember you have a full day till the horns start connecting to your skull turning you into a dicloninus there will be sudden changes in your body once the horns are connected you will also have our bloodline known as the vectors." Lucy stated.**

" What are vectors Lucy-sensei?" Hinata asked as she put the horns on her head.

 **" The Vectors is a diclonius bloodline meaning our bloodline gives us invisible hands to kill our enemies it depends on what range our vectors are on... to kill off anyone we see our vectors are used for crushing, throwing objects, punching, grabbing, and cutting." Lucy said with a light smirk.**

" When do I unlock this bloodline lucy-sensei?" Hinata asked in wonder but in awe of this bloodline she will soon have and master it by using some of her hyuuga jyuuken strikes maybe she can do the 64 palm technique to break her enemies down and a certain pink haired banshee if she hurts her naruto-kun she grinned darkly at the thought of beating down sakura if she hurts naruto.

" Well it's getting late lucy-sensei I am heading to bed I am looking forward to this new power and your training." Hinata said with a smile.

 **" Get some rest cause tomorrow your coming in your mindscape to train with me." Lucy said.**

With that being said hinata had got in the bed with the cover over her going to sleep softly.

16 minutes later hinata was sleep but had a troubled look on her face while she was sleeping she appeared to be dreaming in some sort?

( Hinata's Dream)

Hinata walked calmly down the street to konoha to head to a certain blonde's apartment smiling and blushing before she could turn to the corner she heard someone say her name

" Hinata-chan!" Shouted a voice as she turned around and widened her eyes smiling as she saw _him_ that was calling her name.

" Naruto-Kun" she said with a smile running to him

They both were running at each other in a slow motion mode going to hug each other.

Before they could embrace the hug a crack in the ground stopped them and split them apart.

" Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted

" Hinata-Chan!" he shouted back as a pink haired banshee punched him on top of the head knocking him out.

" Naruto-Baka quit fooling around with that hyuuga tramp and stay focused on the team with me so we can get sasuke back!" Sakura screeched dragging the blonde away while hinata stood there crying she ran to go slap sakura until her father was now infront of her.

" F-Father?" she said in fear.

" Hinata... you are such a disappoint to the clan... you are weak... you waste your time trying to love a demon... who's not worth anything." He said with anger on his face.

" N-Naruto-kun is not a demon! he is just a jailor for the kyuubi!"" She shouted defending naruto

" No daughter of mine will marry a demon who is not noble you will marry someone who is noble or I could marry you off to Tsume's son Kiba..." Hiashi said while all the color on hinata's face drained hearing those words she rather have herself branded with the cage bird seal then marry kiba...

" I will not marry kiba! my heart belongs to naruto-kun!" she said in disgust and anger that her father was marring her off to her team mate.

" You will listen to what we are telling you to do! you are going to do this for the hyuuga clan now stop speaking such nonsense and do as I tell you to do!" Hiashi shouted back.

Hinata looked down with her eyes closed... tears were seen.

" Come along hinata you are going home you will never see that demon again..." Hiashi said as he turned around and walked waiting for hinata to follow.

" No..." she said in no emotion.

Hiashi stopped as he heard that and turned to her with narrowed eyes.

" What did you say?" he asked coldly.

" I said... No... hiashi..." Hinata said a cold tone while she lifted her head up looking at him with her eyes still closed not calling him father this made hiashi look at his daughter as he activated his byukugan flaring it in anger.

" You dare.. disrespect me... you disgraceful ... little brat... I had such high hopes for you... at least your sister hanabi will be a better heiress than you once I get you home... I will place the caged bird seal on you and force this marriage on you!" He lunged at her going to strike her.

That was when hinata snapped opened her eyes and stared at him with a cold stare that could freeze hell she growled in anger before hiashi could strike her a invisible fist punched his stomach causing him to gasp in pain after getting punched she did a double jyuken strike in his midsection causing him to be pushed back he put his hands over his midsection as blood was leaking from his mouth he raised his head to glare at hinata but his eyes widened in fear he was shocked at the sight of hinata's eyes.

Hinata's eyes were pink they were no longer lavender color her byukugan was on too and they were pink too, Not only her eyes where pink but indigo hair had pink streaks he noticed there were two white horns on her head she was now half dicloninus.

" W-What the... hell are you?" Hiashi asked in a fearful tone looking at his daughter.

" I am a dicloninus hiashi... now step out my way if you so much as stop me I will not hesitate to kill you..." She said In a new cold voice that she hasn't used before.

" K-Kill me you wouldn't I am your fat-" he was cut off as he was punched in the face by her vector sending him to a house.

" You don't have the right to say your my father... my father is gone... your just a cruel bastard who only cares what's good for the hyuuga clan and not me... ever since mother passed away you've changed... she would have been disgusted in what you are now.. and how you treat me." Hinata said with venom in her voice.

Hiashi was shocked hearing what hinata said.

" Now step out my way old man unless you want the next strike to your heart I got a pink haired bitch to murder.." Hinata said with malice.

Her father moved out her way too shocked on what she's become.

Hinata started floating in the air as she flew off to where sakura was and surprised the girl.

Hinata was now infront of sakura as a vector was holding the pink haired banshee by the neck choking the life out of her.

" Now that I got you on a choke hold... you howler of a monkey..." Hinata said with venom while her choke got tighter sakura looked like she was turning blue.

" Now listen me very carefully haruno... if you so much as hit my naruto-kun again...or hurt him in anyway I will personally kill you... along with your pathetic uchiha and send both of you to your grave... you have made naruto-kun's life hell when you were placed on team seven... all you did was beat him and brag about how great sasuke is... He even saved your dumb ass from gaara something sasuke couldn't even do... everytime he asks you out you just hit him and reject him... not only you and sasuke are of no good but kakashi as well he never trained naruto-kun for the chunin exams he focused his training on sasuke... it sickens me on how a sensei would do that to their student doing favoritism well I'm going to tear a hole into him soon now as for you... get the fuck out my sight and remember my words.." Hinata said tossing sakura away to breathe air as she floated away.

(On the hokage monument 4th hokage's head)

" Lord 4th you would be so disappointed in what this village has done to your son they never followed your wishes... well guess what if they won't or try to harm naruto-kun in anyway I will paint this village in their blood... they will fear my wraith... I'm doing this to protect naruto-kun..." Hinata said darkly.

" And I will no longer have the hyuuga name... I will be Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki... the new clan head of the dicloninus clan..." Hinata said with conviction as she stared down at the village.

 **Lucy stood there in the background of the dream smirking and smiling evilly.**

( Dream End)

Hinata outside her dream smiled darkly as she kept sleeping.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: Well since others wanted to see Hinata the Dicloninus I thought of showing it already chapter two will come around will this soon to be new hinata ever be the same again? will she come to terms being a dicloninus and protect naruto heads will roll, bashing, gore and romance be on the look out konoha a new officer in town. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter two like I promised I might make it short just to show some of hinata's training with lucy review away and enjoy my new story. I might pair Lucy with kurama.**

Chapter Two: Path of the of the diclonius

Normal Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Kyuubi/ Lucy"**

 _ **"Kyuubi/ Lucy thoughts."**_

* * *

In the morning down the road hinata just left the inn and is now heading to konoha she has her horns on to keep on in order to do the transformation of being a dicloninus. It takes a full day for the transformation to be done until the horns connect to her skull.

" Lucy-sensei" Hinata said softly.

 **" Yes Hinata..?" The Dicloninus Queen replied.**

" So when will this bloodline the vectors appear.." Hinata asked her tenant.

 **" Once your horns are connected the bloodline might activate... you must focus your chakra and horns to make them appear we must learn what range you are... then I will teach you how to control them." Lucy stated**

Hinata smiled as she ready to be trained by her new sensei with her new bloodline she could defeat or _kill_ anyone who harms her naruto-kun

 **" But I will teach you some self defense dicloninus taijutsu without the use of vectors..." Stated Lucy while Hinata glanced at her sensei in her mindscape.**

" What kind of taijutsu?" Asked the former Hyuga heiress.

( In Hinata's Mindscape)

Hinata got in her gentle fist style stance while lucy stood there with a emotionless face glancing at her student.

 **" Come at me with everything you've got hinata don't hold back I won't use my vectors on you." Lucy said in a simple tone before getting into a taijutsu stance.**

Hinata nodded after activating her byukugan as she rushed forward going to do a few jyuken strikes at Lucy the dicloninus queen blocked each of hinata's attacks and did a swift kick towards Hinata whom countered it.

Lucy sent a palm strike towards Hinata while Hinata did one of her hyuuga rotation moves to counter lucy as lucy sent as swift kick and punch imbued with chakra to towards the hyuuga girl

 **" Come at me with the intent to kill.." Lucy said with malice while hinata flinched**

" But wouldn't I hurt you if I come at you with the intent to kill Lucy-sensei?" Asked Hinata as she got back up getting back into her hyuuga stance taijutsu.

 **" You won't hurt me... just come at me with the intent to kill if you want to be strong for your "Naruto-kun" then you must fight me harshly focus on your anger and rage... think of the times that pink haired woman named sakura always punch naruto and call him names." Said Lucy with malice and coldness into her voice while Hinata looked shocked.**

" How do you know about sak-" Hinata was about to say till her tenant cut her off

 **" I know many things... Hinata I saw your memories and know exactly everything even your cold hearted father... since I will merge with you and your my vessel I have the right to look into your memories in your mindscape even secrets that you keep to yourself." Stated Lucy while Hinata was shocked and surprised that her tenant could see her memories and personal secrets.**

 **" Now lets begin again come at me!" Lucy said as she dashed at Hinata going to imbue chakra into her hands as her hands formed into fists glowing with chakra as Hinata wasted no time in turning on her byukugan and lunged at her master going to use her gentle step fist or some other hyuga taijutsu moves to cut off Lucy's chakra network sure Hinata saw the chakra flowing into Lucy and was trying to at least land a hit on her teacher.**

 **" Come on Hinata you can do better than that!" Shouted Lucy as she blocked one of Hinata's palm attacks. " Don't you wish to be strong? don't you want to keep your "Naruto-kun" safe from the akatsuki! huh?!" Shouted Lucy again as she countered Hinata's attacks and flipped the hyuga girl on the ground "Don 't you want your Naruto-kun to see a strong woman like yourself! give up that worthless shy shell and grow to be a new kunoichi!" Lucy said as she stood back getting back into her own dicloninus taijutsu stance.**

 _" If all I can do is run I can't advance... Lucy-sensei is right... I must stop being a shy weak woman I must grow strong for Naruto-kun and protect him!" Shouted Hinata with determination._

 **" _It's working if I keep pushing her hard this way she will come at me with the intent to kill..." Lucy thought smiling._**

" HAAAAA!" Hinata yelled in a battle cry as she lunged at her master going to strike at her with a flurry of palm strikes in a quick way while lucy was trying to block each palm but wasn't able to keep up with all of them (AN: Sorry I had to post it so early i'll write up to 1,000 words ok or more)

Hinata dropped into a wide stance before saying " Now I will use this! you are within my range of divination!" She declared while Lucy eye's widened.

" Eight trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" She shouted as she lunged at Lucy catching her off guard as she was already in Lucy's face as she started the first strike. "Two strikes!"

"Four Strikes!"

"Eight Strikes!"

"Sixteen Strikes!"

"Thirty Two Strikes!" Hinata said with her byukugan blazing with fury still delivering the barrage of Juken strikes towards Lucy's body.

"Sixty Four Strikes!" Hinata Ended as she did her final blow on Lucy as the dicloninus queen fell flat on the ground wounded and beaten by for the first time... blood was coming out of her mouth.

 _ **" Impressive... she really did come at me with the intent to kill and damage me so..."**_ **Thought Lucy who coughed blood looking at her student**

" How was that Lucy-sensei? did I overdid it?" Hinata asked but worried that she hurt her teacher.

 **"That was damn good I'll say very good" Lucy stated before wiping the blood off her mouth as she got up**

" What's next?" Hinata asked.

 **" Nothing else I just wanted to test your fighting skills against mine and the fact you managed to land a few blows on my body but you need to work on your anger and rage when fighting an opponent once the horns connect to your skull the real training begins." Lucy said with a smirk**

 **" Don't think i'll go easy on you when that time comes." Lucy continued as Hinata did her own smirk.**

" I trust you won't but i'll be ready Lucy-sensei well I'm leaving my mindscape and head on to kononha a lot of people are waiting for me and Naruto-Kun" Stated Hinata with a smile while her pink haired sensei smiled.

 _ **" I'll turn Hinata into a true Kunoichi soon everyone in Konoha will be in a wake up call once she puts them in their place."**_ **Thought Lucy with a dark grin on her face thinking of her student punishing everyone in Kononha or Kill them.**

( In Konoha)

Hinata had made her way back and is now going to the Hokage tower to earn her pay from Tsunade before she could try going there she saw her team who greeted her.

" Yo Hinata-chan!" Greeted Kiba who walked over to the Hyuga Girl as Kurenai and Shino also said their Hello's to Hinata.

" Oh hey... Kiba-san Shino-san and Kurenai-sensei.." Hinata said with a calm face looking at her team.

Kiba noticed she didn't call him "Kiba-kun" which made him frown lightly at this and Kurenai stared at the student who is like a little sister or daughter to her for a moment.

" Hinata why are you wearing cat ears?" The Genjutsu Mistress asked

" Oh Uh... just to look cute kurenai-sensei.." The Hyuga girl smiled with a faint blush on her face

" Is that so? or is it for a certain Uzumaki?" The red eyed Genjutsu specialist asked again making the Hyuga girl blush making Kiba scowl at the mention of Naruto.

" Well... Ummm... anyway I got to go to the Hokage tower ok... i'll see you when I get back!" Hinata said as she rushed with a blush on her face leaving her team shocked.

After she met her team she had made it to the Hokage towerand got her pay from Tsunade the Former Hyuga heiress returned to the Hyuga compound.

( Hinata's bedroom)

Hinata was sound asleep she decicded to go to bed early it was only 8:47 PM she wanted to let her horns connect by morning the horns would finally connect and since it was tomorrow she was going to challenge her

She was twisting and turning in her sleep she was having another dream as Pink chakra consumed her in.

( Hinata's dream)

Hinata glared at her father with her dark pink Byukugan and narrowed them as she used her vectors to punch Hiashi Hyuga infront of the whole Hyuga clan then breaking his bones with her vectors.

" is that all you got _Father_? I am disappointed" Hinata said narrowing her eyes at the man who looked at her sadly

" Hin-Hinata Please... stop!" Hiashi pleaded as she tossed him to the wall making him grunt in pain as he tried to get up but couldn't because Hinata twisted his ankles with her vectors.

" Who's weak now father?' Hinata said sending a vector towards his neck lifting him to the ground.

" Hin-Hinata-sama please... put Hiashi-sama down.." Pleaded Neji who tried to walk over to his counsin who narrowed her eyes at him now

" Stay out of this Neji... this is between me and the old man..." Hinata said coldly as her vector was choking the hyuga clanhead.

" Hinata-neechan please stop don't hurt father no more!" Pleaded Hanabi who was crying looking at her sister with fear.

Hinata dropped Hiashi to the ground and glared at her sister with intense hate.

" Why should I? you little brat..." Hinata said with venom now walking towards the brown haired hyuga

" Wait Hinata-sama! don't do it!" Neij rushed in to stop his cousin only for him to be smacked to the face by her vector sending him into a wall.

" I Thought I told you to stay out of it my dear cousin... or do you want the same beating I gave to that excuse of a father of mine.." Hinata said coldly before glaring back at her little sister.

Hinata was starting to give in to her inner dicloninus and become one... following her Dicloninus Instincts she had punished and beaten those who get in her way or harmed Naruto... sad to say that she killed her own bodyguard Ko who stopped her from going near Naruto she beheaded him sent his body back to he Hyuga compound.

She literally put her Clan through Hell Oh no the Hyuga clan wasn't the only ones she punished... she murdered everyone in the orphanage who made Naruto's life hell Tsunade had sent Anbu to find out who was the killer who murdered not just the staff but the children too...

" Konoha... will fear my wraith... Hell will Rise!" Declared Hinata as her vectors where covered in blood.

( Real World morning time)

Hinata got up from her bed and was going to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror only for her to look at herself in shock.

" What's happened to me?" She said looking at her reflection in the mirror by looking at her hair that was still indigo but had pink streaks in her hair as her eyes were no longer lavender they were pink instead. not only her hair changed but her body as well.

 _To be continued._

 **AN: I promise I will update chapter three sorry I took long writing this. I know you guys were waiting and looking forward to seeing what would dicloninus hinata would do**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Again I am sorry for not updating this I hope you enjoy this chapter I might Have Hinata bash someone in this chapter so enjoy the chapter might make this chapter a bit short.**

Chapter Three: New Light.

* * *

Hinata noticed her changes as she looked at herself in the mirror her hair that was still indigo but had pink streaks in her hair as her eyes were no longer lavender they were pink instead. not only her hair changed but her body as well.

She got a little taller her body figure was a hour glass figure as she kept looking at herself in the mirror with shock as she looked at her head touching her horns pulling them off.. only for the horns to not come off they are stuck to her head her pink eyes widened in shock as she began to talk in her mindscape.

 _" Lucy-sensei... what has happened to me..?"_ Hinata asked her tenant.

 **" I guess when you were sleep the horns were starting to connect to your skull and what so happens is that my chakra has transformed you... into dicloninus it has changed your body... and enhanced your byukugan as well... since your horns have connected in a month or so me and you will merge as one Hinata." Stated Lucy.**

" And my Vectors?" Hinata asked wondering were they awaken too.

 **" I think they might awaken once we train... or they could already be awakened you just never activated them.." Lucy wondered.**

" And what about my current appearance? I can't go into the hyuga compound looking like this soon others will notice the change in my hair and eyes!" Hinata cried to her tenant.

 **" Calm down... just wear a hat to cover your horns... or just use some sort of genjutsu to be your regular self..." Lucy said.**

" Can that work?" She asked getting a nod from the dicloninus queen.

" Maybe i'll just henge as my old appearance" Hinata said making her tentant frown.

 **" Do as you wish but don't forget you have training unless you want to learn how to control the vectors." Lucy said with a sharp tone making the hyuga girl nod.**

With that Hinata used a henge jutsu to henge as her now old appearance with indigo hair and her eyes turned lavender as she put on her casual clothes( AN: her shippuden clothes) she after she henged she noticed her horns stood where they are she wondered if she needed a hat or just say these are neko ears she took the hat just incase she walked out her door and was going to eat some breakfast with her father and clan.

Dining room was Hiashi , Neji, Hanabi waiting for Hinata to come down for breakfast.

" Morning Neji-san Hanabi-san and father" Said Hinata in a calm tone while they looked at her with shocked expression normally Hinata would call Hanabi "Hanabi-Neechan"

" Morning Hinata-sama.." Neji said with a odd look looking at his cousin.

Hiashi had a stoic look at his daughter he could tell something was off on his daughter as she turned to him with a look of disgust before walking over to the table to eat her breakfast his eyes widened when he saw that look on her face he almost narrowed his eyes at her.

" Hinata-neechan?" Hanabi looked at her older sister who in return gave her a nasty look.

" Yes spoiled brat..?" Asked Hinata shocked everyone in the dining room Ko had a shocked look even Hiashi had a shocked look on his face Hanabi looked like she had been hit by a jyuken fist hearing her sister call her a brat.

" H-Hinata-sama?" Said a shocked Neji

" What is it Neji?" She asked

" Are you ok? you don't sound like yourself?" He looked at his cousin

" I'm feeling better by the way I'm done with breakfast time for me to train or go meet my team..." Hinata said rising from her chair before taking one last sip of her tea.

" Hinata." Spoke her father this time while she stopped and turned to him with a narrowed eye.

" Yes _Father_?" She replied the last word with venom looking at him as he narrowed his eyes at her

" Is there something wrong with you..? you act very different this morning..." He said looking at her.

" Don't worry about it Father I am perfectly fine now if you excuse me I'm leaving good day." She said in a monotone before walking off leaving the shocked hyuga clan along with her father sister and cousin.

" Father? is Hinata-neechan upset at me or something?" The Brown haired Hyuga asked her father.

" I am not sure... I don't know what changed her this morning.. Ko..." The Hyuga clan head called Hinata's bodyguard.

" Hiashi-sama?" He asked looking up.

" I need you to keep a eye on her... let me know if there's something different about her..." Said Hiashi while the Hyuga clan member nodded and walked off to go follow Hinata.

Hiashi wasn't a fool he could tell there was something completely different with his eldest daughter but the problem is what is the source of her acting so different.

( With Hinata.)

Hinata walked down the road of the village with a calm look as her head started hurting she cringed as she touched her head it was that dream she had...

( Hinata's Dream)

In the Middle of Konoha you could see blood everywhere... the middle is painted full of blood nothing but limbs served heads just too much blood and in the middle of the clean spot of the village was Hinata who was a full fledged dicloninus her hair no longer had Indigo just all Pink or rather Dark Pink like Lucy's her eyes were still pink her horns were longer ( AN: think like Manga end Lucy when she tried to destroy the world) the Hyuga Dicloninus destroyed a third half of Konoha she killed off those who tried to stop her...

" I must punish you... for Naruto-Kun..." Said Hinata in cold tone matching Lucy's voice as she glared at Kakashi Hatake who was on the ground with his arms cut off and legs with his missing sharingan eye ripped out and smashed by Hinata's vector.

" P-Please Hinata be reasonable don't kill me!' Shouted a scared Kakashi who looked at the Hyuga girl in fear.

" No Mercy... Mercy is for the weak... you deserve it after you abandoned Naruto-Kun to train the Uchiha my.. my the 4th would be disappointed in you Kakashi." Hinata said in a icy tone.

" I'm sorry just please no more! don't hurt me anymore!" He pleaded as she smacked him with her own hand.

" Should had thought of that when you abandoned Naruto-kun." She said before using her vector to behead him and staked it on a stick along with the other heads she claimed. she added Kakashi's head along with Sakura's as she turned to her team who had scared looks on their faces and the rookies seeing what she did.

She gave them a dark smile as her vectors hovered above her.

( Dream End)

" Hinata?" Said Kurenai who so happens to appeared infront of the Hyuga girl while she was spaced out.

" Oh hello Kurenai-sensei.." She said with a fake smile on her face.

" You ok?" Asked the black red eyed woman.

" Yeah I'm fine I'm very much fine." Replied Hinata with a smile

" Oh alright well in that case do you want to come train with us? or go on a mission?" Asked the Genjutsu Mistress.

" No thanks Kurenai-sensei I would like to train on my own today." Said Hinata shocking her sensei that she didn't want to train with them or go on a mission.

" Train on you're own?" She replied in confusion.

" Yes... now I will be off now it was nice seeing you.." Hinata said with a wave and walked off leaving Kurenai in shock

" What was that all about?" Asked Kiba who was now confused on how hinata didn't want to train with them or go on a mission with them

" I am not sure... Hinata would never act this way... I wonder what's on her mind today...?" Said Kurenai she was a little worried about Hinata and it bothered her seeing Hinata be different today.

" I want to check on her" Said Kiba only to be stopped by Shino

" No... it would be wise to not spy on her let's not bother Hinata-san" Said Shino in a monotone while Kiba frowned and didn't want to agree with his team mate but kurenai on the other hand agreed after they saw her leave they walked off.

Hinata had left her team as she walked to the forest of death to privately train as she went into her mindscape to meet Lucy to train for her vectors.

( Hinata's Mindscape)

 **" Are you ready for this Hinata? cause I will not go easy on you when I release my vectors but first I will help you awaken them.." Said Lucy as she stood tall seeing Hinata prepare**

The Hyugan Girl activated her now Pink Byukugan staring at her sensei ready for anything and was ready to awaken her vectors.

 _To Be Continued_

 **AN: Well that's a rap for this chapter I hope you like it I know I kept you guys waiting on this story so now I updated I will do chapter 4 once I am done with another chapter for my story ok. maybe I will update Dicloninus Kitsune tomorrow or Dawn of the bijuu Xenomorph along with a new story I'm still working on called the Espada Jinchuurki.. I might Make Hinata more dark in this fanfic or in this story have her go homicidal as a plot twist like let her fall into her inner dicloninus and punish those who were wrong towards Naruto and speaking of our blonde hero I will have him appear in the later chapters im just showing how hinata handles having Lucy sealed into her anyway see you guys later.**

 **Oh and one more thing... I will leave a short story trailer I've been hearing a request about me doing a Naruto x Jurassic world fanfic**

 **I want to see how will it go.**

 **Story Trailer: Indomitable Kitsune. AN: Don't know I should have Naruto as a 13 year old or just 16 in shippuden in this story I will soon make.**

 **Naruto goes off into the forest of death and stumbles into Orochimaru's old laboratory since he was being chased by the mob he hid himself into the forest of death and later finds orochimaru's old lab.**

" Where am I?" Asked the blonde boy as she looked around and walked off to look for an exit

From the looks of it is that he found an old lab that he never seen or been to before, before the blonde boy could do anything he accidently bumped his back against a button which activated something to his shock he backed away and noticed there was a hidden door that opened he went inside only to see a container with a egg sitting on it.

" An egg? what a egg doing here in a old place like this?" He wondered as he walked towards it was held it in his hands as he leaned his ear against the egg trying to see if there was something in it...

Once he leaned his ear against it he felt the egg twitch and moved his ear from it he placed the egg quickly on a small table and was seeing if it was going to hatch. You could see a little arm popping out of the egg as the unknown creature moved it's arm around trying to break free from the egg the head poked out as you could see it covered in egg gunk and looked around with it's red slit eyes the little creature that hatched was more reptilian... it had horns on it's head it's skin was white as the little creature chirped and was trying to look around for it's parent only to look at Naruto.

Naruto stood there wide eyed as he stared at the creature with a amazed look as he walked closer hoping the creature wouldn't harm him

The white lizard tried to walk on it's legs trying to stand up looking at it's parent.

" Woah... what are you?" Naruto asked seeing the little lizard was waddling over to him trying to nuzzle it's head against his hand.

By the Container you see a profile cover Naruto looked at and was reading info on this newborn lizard infront of him only to see it's race name was "Indominus Rex" Naruto eyed the Baby Indominus rex as it chirped at him as if it was trying to talk to him

" So you're an indominus rex? a dinosaur?" Said a shocked Naruto with wide eyes looking at the creature with a big smile on his face.

 **" Well Well seems like the kit finally finds a new pet..." Kyuubi said**

" Huh who are you?!" Shouted Naruto as he startled the baby indominus rex.

 **" Brat I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune the mighty bijuu!" Kyuubi said behind his cage in Naruto's mindscape'**

" How long were you inside me didn't the 4th kill you!?" Asked a Shocked Naruto

 **" Your pathetic 4th Hokage couldn't kill me! the only way he could defeat me was seal me into you! making you my new jail!" Kyuubi growled as he hated remembering his failure of being sealed into a child**

Naruto stood there wide eyed learning that the 4th sealed the Kyuubi into him which is why the village hated Naruto.

With that the blonde boy looked like he was about to cry as his indominus rex how ever tilted it's head looking at it's parent crying.

" Now I know why I am always alone... now I know why everyone hates me..." Said Naruto as tears ran down his face before looking at his Indominus rex who looked at him.

" Least I won't be alone... because I have you... I wonder what can I name you...?" Naruto said petting the baby indominus rex seeing it smile at him.

 **Story trailer end**

 **I will write that In a few days see you later**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello readers I'm here with chapter 4 today I know some of you don't want Hinata to turn cold or let her inner dicloninus corrupt her part of me wants that to happen so she can vent her anger on those who made naruto's life hell and also bash the hyuga's for declaring she's weak and also want to make Hinata Yandere.. but she will be more like Road to Ninja Hinata which I love now _that_ Hinata is bad ass Road to ninja Hinata and like how she got up on sakura's face and threatened to kill Sakura if she ever touched naruto. And to let you know I wont be showing Naruto I want him to be late... in the story with jiraiya just show Hinata's abilities as a Dicloninus and her personality change will be like Lucy and Road to Ninja Hinata combined anyway enjoy the chapter it's going to be short though so don't get upset I didn't have much to write for this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Awakening a new Kunoichi.

* * *

( In Hinata's mindscape with Lucy)

Lucy has been training Hinata to activate her vectors and to use them as The Hyuga teen was struggling with Lucy's training but Lucy had her ways firing up the Hyuga girl.

 **" Sloppy... how are you going to use you're vectors to protect your _Naruto-kun..._ how are you going to use them to protect him from the akatsuki? and punish those who made his life hell?" Lucy asked with a cruel smile looking at Hinata's angry look as she narrowed her Pink Byukugan at her master fueled with killer intent as you could see Hinata's vectors appearing from her back as she sent 4 vectors at Lucy they were long and visible while Lucy's vectors clashed with hers smiling seeing how Hinata activated her vectors and used them for the first time.**

 **" Good... Good... you just need more practice you've finally activated your vectors but you need more training with them...this training will take about a week or so to complete if you wish to become the most powerful kunoichi anyone woman has ever dreamed of..." Lucy said with a smirk while the Hyuga girl smiled at the comment.**

" Next training session Lucy-sensei?" Asked Hinata with a calm look.

 **" You're next training session is to commune with you're inner dicloninus your DNA voice... you must respond to it... and bond with it... " Lucy said making Hinata go wide eyed.**

 **" That won't be necessary... Lucy-sama..." Said another voice as both Hinata and Lucy turned to the newcomer only to see their eyes widen at this newcomer while hinata's jaw nearly dropped seeing this stranger who looks like her...**

" Who are you?" Hinata Asked,

 **" Me? I am you of course... I am you're inner Dicloninus my shy self... that's been holding me back.." Said 'Hinata'**

 **" I am known as Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki... your future self, your inner self,, the New Clan Head of the Dicloninus Clan" Said Hinata Uzumaki who was a older version of Hinata in her 20's ( AN:Think like her older version in Naruto the Last) Her hair was longer and dark pink as her eyes were still dark pink like Lucy's her white horns extended ( AN: Think like Manga end Lucy when her horns grew long) she was curvy with a hour glass figure as her breasts got a little bigger. She now wears a yukata colored in lavender her favorite color and wearing her hakama which was colored a shade of lavender.**

Hinata could only look in shock at her future self and seeing this was going to be "her" someday?

" Are you really me?" Hinata Asked with a look of awe and shock.

 **" Yes my former old self... I have evolved greater... I have surpassed Lucy-sensei and became the world's most feared kunoichi... and will also be future wife to the Rokudaime Hokage." Hinata Uzumaki smiled while Hinata looked at her future self with shock as her jaw hanged a bit**

" Am I married to Na-Naruto-Kun?!" She asked her older self while Hinata Uzumaki grinned

 **" I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise dearie... but you however must fulfill your destiny to complete your desire... have Naruto-Kun and show the world who's boss..." Hinata Uzumaki said with pride**

" I will most likely complete that goal... alright and punish those who made Naruto-Kun suffer..." Hinata said darkly

Both Hinata Uzumaki and Lucy smiled at this...

 **" Give them hell... give the whole village hell." Hinata Uzumaki said with a grin with bloodlust into her pink eyes.**

" I WILL! I WILL PUNISH THEM ALL!" Hinata declared before leaving her mindscape.

 **" Things will be really interesting..." Lucy said with a grin**

 **" Oh yes it will... my former self will no longer be a shy shell she will become like me... since in the future I merged with you and killed half of everyone in Konoha for harming Naruto-kun and made his life hell..." Hinata Uzumaki said looking at her former master**

 **" But the question is... will she give in to "you" and kill everyone in her path...?" Asked Lucy with a grin**

 **" Oh trust me she will... she will desire more power from either of us to protect Naruto-kun and kill those who wish to harm him in anyway..." Hinata Uzumaki grinned she had a blood thirsty grin thinking of her former self turning into a image of what she is now.**

 _To be continued._

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it... sorry I didn't have much to write maybe in the next chapter I will do better alright so don't get upset**


End file.
